mrkrabsandplanktonshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mr. Krabs and Plankton Show!: Plankton's Inside Story
The Mr. Krabs and Plankton Show!: Plankton's Inside Story will be updated September 19, 2010. Inside Story Chapter 1: Mega Records It was a peaceful day at Mega Town. PN managed to go to Mega Records with all Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Mr. Cherry. On the 3rd floor, they will see the four dogs control Ledyba and Pitusok. After beating their Pokemon, the four dogs run away crying, then Monjeur Blockus comes and controls Bidoof and Cherubi. When Plankton beats his Pokemon, he recieves a Cherubi before evolving into Cherrim at level 25. When Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Cherry, and PN arrive to the Mega Town Zone Stamp, they have permission from Monjeur Blockus to the fourth floor. After getting the attack pieces for their first attack, Flame Attack, Angie will meet PN on the seventh floor of Mega Records. The eighth floor is the first floor of Mr.Cherry's House. Battle Shards: 50 Red, 20 Yellow, 280 Green, 30 Blue, 40 Purple, 80 Pink Chapter 2: The four dogs revive Plankton In Plankton Palace, you will see the four dogs. Plankton swallowed Valerie, Antonuever, and Samantha. When Plankton walks to So-Orinda, he swallows her and then faints. The four dogs got sucked into Plankton's Body! When the four dogs exit the Trash Pit, they have to go to Funny Bone next, to revive Plankton. Chapter 3: L Plankton gets revived, then exits Plankton Palace and surfed to RFS. Plankton has to go right to Pink Path. If you don't go to Gyro Tower, Reily Bogs is closed. If you don't beat 32 Teddiursa, Gyro Tower is closed. Plankton will see a rocky boulder block the way to the Ice Cavern. There will be a reaction in Plankton's left arm. It's an Arm Center! An Arm Center is a place where you can find a cannon that needs to be hit by a hammer to start. If the spark turns red, it means you have to press the A button. If it is green, press the B button. If it is orange, press the X button. And if it is yellow, press the Y button. When the Rocky Boulder is thrown, you can now proceed to Ice Cavern which takes you to Cape Aurora Appaterous after Mr.Krabs runs and hits the huge snowball. On the top is a 4-person jump board. You'll have to pay attention to get to the Appaterous to Cape Aurora. Chapter 4: First Boss The first boss is in Cape Aurora. Her name is Bunny. Bunny is a purple rabbit-like boss and is made out of plastic. Bunny has 290HP, and it can do Plastic Wave, Ignation Ace, Icy Finish, and Dark Punch. Before you get started, you must defeat her Lv15 Ambipom, and her Lv13 Delibird. After beating her, you as well pass to come to Bomber Island. Bunny X has 1,024HP. (10 KO Conditions) Chapter 5: Spade Zone When you complete bomber sea, you can go enter Spade Zone. Egg Bomb created a robot that is similar to Plankton. The second boss is... METAL PLANKTON! Metal Plankton is a green copepod robot. Metal Plankton has 300HP, and it can do Speed Flame, Robot Lightswitcher, Interior Pulse, and Drive Pulse. Metal Plankton X has 1,380HP. (30 KO Conditions) You'll need 1 Spade Piece and a Helmet to go to the Diamond Zone. You'll need 3 spade pieces for the Heart Zone. You'll need 10 for the Club Zone. You'll need to take a ride on Mr.Chailwarden to go to the Castle Zone. You must have 15 Spade and Club Pieces. Chapter 6: Diamond Zone So, you've came to the Diamond Zone? Congratulations! You can now get Diamond Pieces! Get many diamond pieces until you have them all in the Diamond Zone. There's a gate in Diamond Zone C where you don't need Diamond Pieces! You need 5 spade and club pieces! Chapter 7:Heart Zone If you have 3 spade pieces, you are allowed to go to the Heart Zone. Also, you can get Heart Pieces from attractions. There's a fountain in the Heart Zone which unlocks the Pump Works and anybody in Plankton's Body can enter. Plankton needs to burn the block of sharp temport steel to enter the underwater aquarium by using the elevating discs. Get heart pieces until you have 5 diamond and heart pieces. You can't go from heart zone to club zone. You will unlock the Diamond and Club gondola. Chapter 8: Club Zone You'll need Spring Bombs to enter. In the sand, you will see a tall Dragonair squish Plankton. Then the Rump Command will be unlocked. Hit adrenaline to spark Plankton's Energy. Hit the boss adrenaline to spike Plankton's energy. He'll move again and challenge the big Dragonair! Dragonair has 652HP, and knows Dragonbreath, Thunder Wave, Extremespeed, and Hyper Beam. Dragonair X has 1875HP. (36 KO Conditions) Get club pieces until you have 15 spade and club pieces. Chapter 9: Castle Zone You'll need 25 Heart Pieces for the ride to Castle Zone E on Mr.Chailwarden. *15 Heart Pieces - Castle Zone B *15 Diamond Pieces - Castle Zone C Chapter 10: 32 Teddiursa If you don't beat the dogs twice, you can't go to Gyro Tower. Plankton beat the four dogs and the dogs run away crying. Such as a reunion of sobs! They return to Plankton's body! Mr.Krabs has money to get at the bottom of this. Millions of coins to get at once after root beer drinking, then off to the cannon we go! Chapter 11: Gyro Tower You have been launched to Gyro Tower! You'll see scary-strong enemies in there if you're level one. In 7F, you'll see Gidget, The green ballies' cage, and the four dogs. They use a Lv33 Ledian, Lv33 Raichu, Lv34 Ursaring, Lv35 Sunflora, and Lv35 Gyarados. When you beat them, they tell Gidget to attack Plankton and friends. Gidget has 2,920HP and can use Hammer Spin, Jump Dash, Gyro, and Straw. Gidget X has 4,000 HP. Chapter 12: Mirror L After beating Gidget, the four dogs cry and return to the pipe yard for the new special attack, Green Bally Bounce. You must leave the Gyro Tower. Arm Center Puzzles #Pink Path - Rocky Boulder: ##A ##A, B, A ##A, B, X, Y #Diamond Zone - Bomb: ##A, B, A, B, A ##B, A, A, A, B ##A, A, B, B, A, A ##A, A, A, A, A, A, Y Mr.GC's Info-Stand In one of Mr.GC's Info-Stands, you can buy things helpful. You're gonna have to spend shards for something helpful. Experience Table Experience Table Pokemon Pokemon from the series. *Cherritwo - Plankton and friends' Cherritwo. It was recieved from Monjeur Blockus as a Cherubi before evolving. It has Sunny Day, Robot Punch, Milk Drink, SolarBeam. *Gastrovire - Plankton and friends' Gastrovire. It has Surf, Robot Punch, Boiling Water, and Stealth Rock. *Kingfisher - Plankton and friends' Kingfisher. It has Ice Beam, Robot Punch, Surf, Crabhammer. *Cacteild - Plankton and friends' Cacteild. It has Spikes, Robot Punch, Dark Pulse, and Gyro Ball. *Thunderaze - Plankton and friends' Thunderaze. It has Overheat, Thunder Beam, Sheer Cold, and Endeavor. *Jumpluff - Plankton and friends' Jumpluff from Gyro Tower after getting up to 7F. Jumpluff is Level 40, and it knows Sleep Powder, SolarBeam, Mega Drain, and Hyper Beam. *Ledian - VASS' Ledian. It has Rock Smash, Bug Bite, Gust, and Psybeam. Its job was unknown. *Raichu - VASS' Raichu. It has Sonicboom, Growl, Quick Attack, and Hidden Power. Its job is to give electricity to RFS. *Ursaring - VASS' Ursaring. Its job and moves are unknown. *Gyarados - VASS' Gyarados. It has Dragonbreath, Bite, Twister, and Surf. Its job is to kill Plankton and friends. *Sunflora - VASS' Sunflora. Its moves are unknown. Feeling sad? Well, its job is to cheer RFS. *Teddiursa - VASS' 32 Teddiursa suck their thumbs. *2 Delibird - Egg Bomb owned those Delibird. He got one from Cape Aurora before Plankton arrived. He got another from Gyro Tower before defeating the four dogs. VASS' Pokemon say "All Hail Valerie", "All Hail Antonuever", "All Hail So-Orinda", or "All Hail Samantha" in their language. Enemies The following is a beastiary for all enemies. Liberty and Bomber islands Inside Plankton Bosses The following is a beastiary of all bosses. Standard Bosses Big Bosses X Bosses Cooking Central The Mr. Krabs and Plankton Show! Plankton's Inside Story/Recipes﻿ Trivia *There are attraction differences between attractions. Attractions have turned into pieces depending on how the original attraction houses got into. *Bomberman Land Touch! became a sequel to it. Category:Video Games